


you have to cross the line just to remember where it lays

by raithnait



Series: Satellite [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, I wrote this entirely on my phone, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, roughly follows the events of s1e2, they've both kissed someone else, with one somewhat major change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raithnait/pseuds/raithnait
Summary: Kyle goes into a secret underground bunker and comes out to a series of increasingly annoyed/panicked texts from his husband.





	you have to cross the line just to remember where it lays

**Author's Note:**

> I've read so many mylex fics where Alex & Michael are together first and Kyle gets added later... and so I started thinking about an au where Kyle & Michael get together sometime in those ten years, as they are both hanging around Roswell, and Alex comes in later, and what would that dynamic look like... I will probably write more fics in this same shared au-verse (or at least with the same background premise...) that will end up being mylex but for the moment I'm focusing on the guerenti dynamics
> 
> The title is a lyric from Satellite by Rise Against.  
(show me a Rise Against song that's NOT about Michael Guerin somehow)

Approximately three minutes after Kyle stepped out of the bunker, his phone started vibrating with all the notifications he'd missed.

17 missed calls from My Love  
1 missed call from Max Evans  
23 text messages from My Love  
7 voicemails from My Love

Kyle decided to check the text messages first.

\- hey where are you  
\- haven't seen you all day

\- kyle.

\- my dearest darling

\- Alex Manes is back in town Just in Time for the Reunion. What a Lucky Coincidence!

\- Seriously, babe. why aren't you answering your phone?

\- K Y L E

\- i miss u :(

\- have you Gone Out into the World to Do Noble Things for the Good of All? and i can't come because i don't speak french?  
\- i *might* speak French, *you* don't know

\- hey, you  
\- i thought you were coming home for dinner???

\- you'd better not be dead in a ditch somewhere  
\- babe, if you're mad at me you Have to tell me. radio silence is Not Cool.

\- Max assures me they've checked all the ditches in a 20 radius of Roswell and you're not dead in any of them  
\- you better have a *damn good* explanation 

\- sooo i guess I'll just meet you at the reunion  
\- you ARE coming to the reunion, right?  
\- you know i'm only going because you bribed me...

\- so. i'm here. in a room full of people i hate. Entirely because i promised to dance with you. and YOU'RE not here.....

\- Kyle, if you're not here in 5 minutes i'm leaving.

\- f ck. i fucked up.  
\- hey, sooooo, maybe Don't listen to those voicemails... just call me, please.

Dutifully ignoring the voicemails for the moment, Kyle pressed the call button. 

“Kyle! You're alive!”  
“...and you're very drunk, my love.”  
“Yeah, well, that's what happens when i'm forced to go to a high school reunion_ alone_ and also freaking out because my husband might be dead or like... cheating on me or... _something_.”  
“I'm so sorry, I didn't realize my phone didn't have service... But I'm alive and not cheating on you, I promise.”  
“That's easy for you to say, you were gone for _hours!_”  
“I'm sorry, Michael.”  
“I kissed Alex.”  
“Oh.”  
“In my defense, I was _very drunk_ and very mad at you and he was right there and I'm _so sorry,_ Kyle!”  
“Michael–”  
“I love you, Kyle, I do. I love you _so much_.”  
“Hey, babe, where are you right now?”  
“Uhhh... I don't know. I left after... After the kiss. Driving seemed like a bad idea so i started walking, but it's real dark, I'm not sure...”  
“Alright, just stay there. I'll find you.”  
“I'm sorry, Kyle. I'm so so sorry.”  
“I _know,_ Michael. We'll talk about it more when I get there.”  
“Do you hate me?”  
“What? No! I love you. Do you hear me? I _love you_, Michael.”  
“But I messed everything up. I fucked up so bad.”  
“... I kissed Liz the other day.”  
“What?”  
“I kissed Liz Ortecho. The other night, at the Wild Pony. I was so ashamed I hadn't even figured out how to tell you yet. I fucked up first, and I fucked up worse than you did.”  
“Huh.”  
“I'm sorry, Michael. I love you, I'm on my way to find you right now.”  
“You fucked up worse than I did.”  
“I know.”  
“Hey, wait! You said you weren't cheating on me!”  
“I wasn't kissing Liz _today!_ I was in a top secret military bunker!”  
“Sure, that's what they _all_ say.”  
“I'm sorry. I love you. I'll see you soon.”


End file.
